I Need You
by Kurogane
Summary: ¡Todos queremos a Sirius Black! Sus amigos también ¿no es así? tanto así que hasta desearían hacerle el amor varias veces.SLASH


**//:sumarry. **Vamos, todos queremos a Sirius ¿no es así?

**//:important. **slash. iba a ser un one shot pero se me hizo que iba a quedar demasiado largo ._. así que lo recorte D

**//:notes.** Han visto los comerciales de "axe" donde traen a todas las mujeres locas tras el que se lo puso? oUu ténganse una idea de ese comercial, solo que esto es slash! 

**+*+ I Need You +*+  
  
Chapter 1: ¡Solo quiero ser tuyo!**

Peter Pettigrew miro al cielo mientras que se encontraba bajo la sombra del árbol donde solía pasar el tiempo con los demás. Bueno. Podría ser que era el que se –colaba- por así decirlo. 

Sirius y James intercambiaron miradas. Remus estaba demasiado hundido en su lectura como para desperdiciar unos segundos de su vida para intercambiar miradas preocupantes con sus otros amigos; así que opto por encogerse de hombres al predecir que sus amigos tratarían de llamar su atención con las miradas para hallar una respuesta lógica hacía el comportamiento preocupante de su muy _querido_ Colagusano. 

- Pregúntale que le pasa. – musito James, dándole un codazo a Sirius ((su BFFEEEEEEEE infinitum)) {**favor de agregar una nota especial:** Best Friend For Ever and ever and ever and ever and ever...}

Canuto hizo una mueca no muy agradable y negó con la cabeza. ((Aquí hubo suspiros por las chicas ya que su cabello comenzaba a menearse con el agradable viento primaveral *puff*)) {**favor**** de agregar una nota especial: **del 60% de la población Siriusfanatiquisloquis obtuvieron un bien recibido orgasmo, mientras que el 40% soñó con Black como su futuro esposo} 

- No, yo no lo haré. Hazlo tú si tanto te interesa. – murmuro Sirius, cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza en el tronco del árbol para entrar a su adorable _sueño de belleza._

James guardo silencio. Preferiría quedarse con la duda.

Arqueo una ceja y miro a Lunático, quien repasaba una y otra vez el mismo enunciado. 

Cornamenta miro a los lados, después poso sus ojos marrones en Peter, quien seguía observando el cielo. ((Pettigrew se pregunto muchas veces porque cuando curso un Kinder muggle él coloreaba las nubes azules si las nubes en realidad son blancas.))

Potter hizo un ruido con su garganta, tratando de llamar la atención de Peter como normalmente lo hacía gracias a que este último tan solo sabía besarle los pies. Para su sorpresa, aquel ruido de garganta solo obtuvo diferentes respuestas: Remus se rasco la oreja derecha, con el entrecejo fruncido. Sirius le dio un codazo para que guardara silencio ((la mejor parte del sueño estaba a punto de venir)) y Peter ((a quien la voz de James Potter era melodía para sus oídos)) permaneció observando al cielo. 

James entorno los ojos, y antes de hablar, paso sus largos dedos por su cabello para que luciera más desordenado. {**favor**** de agregar una nota especial: **James Potter it's so damn _HAWT_!} 

- ¿Por qué miras al cielo? – pregunto Cornamenta, y Peter giro sus ojos para verlo. 

- Estoy esperando un paquete. – respondió el rechoncho con una sonrisa tonta formándose en sus labios al ver que su muy ((hot, hot, hot, hot, hot...)) _querido _amigo se dignaba a preguntarle sobre su comportamiento. 

Sirius bufo entre sueños. 

- Ah... ¿de qué es el paquete? – cuestiono nuevamente James. 

La sonrisa de Peter aumento aun más. – Es la loción Blurry #18, la más reconocida hasta ahora entre los jóvenes magos. 

Las orejas de Padfoot se alzaron un poco y entreabrió sus ojos. - ¿Qué?   

Remus bajo un poco su libro y observo a los tres. 

- ¡Si! Me dijeron que la mandarían temprano en la mañana, pero olvide la hora exacta... – dijo Peter, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ((think, think, think a little ♪)) – ¡Con eso, traeré locas a todas las mujeres de Hogwarts…! – exclamo y justo en ese momento, una lechuza bajo torpemente y choco contra el rostro de Peter, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. 

Los otros guardaron silencio mientras lo veían en el suelo. 

Sirius se colocó en cuatro patas y gateo hacia él. Parpadeo un par de veces y desato el pequeño paquete que la lechuza marrón tenía atada en su pata derecha. 

- ¡Oy! ¡Tonta lechuza! – se quejo Peter, sobándose la frente y pagándole a la lechuza quien le exigía que diera su paga. La lechuza hizo un movimiento brusco con sus alas y despegó.  – Bien, ahora. ¿Dónde quedo mi paque... – Colaguso volteo hacia los demás y se dio cuenta de que estos ya lo habían abierto, y ahora lo observaban con detenimiento. -... te? ¡Oigan! ¡Es mío!

Y como es de esperar, los otros lo ignoraron. 

Sirius leyó la nota que venía junto al paquete. – _¿Problemas con las mujeres? Blurry #18 es la solución. Con tan solo un par de gotas de esta loción, traerá a la mujer que deseé tras usted. Utilícela después de bañarse. No lo deje al alcance del fuego. ¡Enamórelas!_

Silencio. 

Peter sonrió abiertamente, pero no duro mucho, ya que los otros empezaron a carcajearse. 

- ¡No se rían! – refunfuño Peter, sonrojándose por completo. 

- ¡Merlín, Colagusano! ¡Como pudiste pedir semejante cosa! – rió James al momento en que veía la botella azul marino, en la que solo el nombre se leía en la parte de abajo con pequeñas letras plateadas.

Remus estiro su mano y tomó la loción de entre las manos de James, y este último comenzó a revolotearse en el suelo junto con Black. 

- _Loción nº 13487, solo para mujeres._  – leyó Moony, en voz baja. Alzo la mirada y estiro el frasco un poco hacía el rostro de Peter. – Se han equivocado. Es la loción que usan las mujeres para atraer hombres. 

Peter se rasco la cabeza. – Que raro, estoy seguro en que...

- ¡Ah! ¿¡Colagusano, desde cuando te nos desviaste?! – exclamo Sirius, haciendo como si estuviera preocupado. 

- ¡Te lo dije, Canuto! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Nos ha estado observando mientras dormimos! – secundo James. 

- ¡Ya no ha de ser _virgencito_! ¡Y yo que quería ser su primera vez! {**favor**** de agregar una nota especial:** Todos te queremos}

Peter ahora estaba completamente rojo de pies a cabeza. - ¡No! ¡Yo no pedí eso! ¡Se equivocaron! – mascullo, cogiendo la loción que Remus le extendía. Se acomodo su túnica e indignado se alejó de ahí. 

- ¡No te preocupes! ¡No necesitas eso para llamar la atención de Quejicus! – escuchó la voz de James

- Bah, cállense. – murmuró, acelerando el pasó. 

- ¡Y ni se te ocurra dejarla alado de mis cosas que te parto todo lo que se llama rostro! – grito Canuto, finalizando con una carcajada. 

Los ojos de Peter se ensancharon, y por su mente pasó una idea. ((¡Te queremos, Peter, te queremos!)) Sonrió maliciosamente y suspiro de forma enorgullecedora.  – Veamos quien ríe al último. ((Chan chan chaaan. ¡Y el mundo mágico tembló!))

{**favor**** de agregar una nota especial:** _They__'re_ so damn _HAWT!_}

Los pasos de Peter se escucharon en el dormitorio de chicos de 6º en la torre de Gryffindor. Se acercó a una de las camas desordenadas, que se podía deducir que se trataba la de Sirius Black, gracias a la revistas de motocicletas. Con las manos temblando, tomó una botella negra que parecía ser una de las lociones preferidas del apodado Canuto.

La abrió de manera nerviosa e iba a vaciar su contenido en un lugar seguro, pero desafortunadamente se tropezó y toda la loción se esparció en el suelo. 

- Demonios... – Colagusano cogió lo primero que se encontraba a su alcance, lo que se trataba del uniforme de equipo de quidditch de James.  – Uff! Como puede soportar este olor tan fuerte!

Del bolsillo, sacó la loción Blurry #18, y sin derramar ni una gota, la vació en la botella negra. – Bah, no lo notara. – con eso, volvió a dejar la botella en su lugar y salió rápidamente del dormitorio. Ahora, tan solo quedaba esperar.

((Being with your **best **friend is **not**a **crime**))

Black pasó la toalla escarlata por su cabello para secarlo. - ¡Mierda! Te dije que ese tal Clarkson se quería vengar usando ese excremento de Dragón que siempre conservaba! 

James terminó de colocarse sus zapatos y subió la mirada. – Bueno, quería un poco de diversión hoy. 

- Si, pero bañarte 3 veces al día no es muy divertido. – dijo Sirius, sentándose en su cama. Remus abrió su boca para hablar pero Canuto alzo su mano para impedírselo. - Ni se te ocurra decirlo.

Remus rió. – _Te lo dije. _

Peter reía en su propia cama. Ya había durado demasiado tiempo así, pero nadie le hacia caso, pero por su poca paciencia, Sirius gruño. – ¿¡De que te ríes?!

- De... na-nada... ¿po-por? 

Canuto entorno los ojos y estiro su mano para tomar su loción de alado de su cama. Los ojos de Peter brillaron cuando vio como se la acercaba a su cuerpo.

- Colagusano, tienes que acompañarme con McGonagall. – dijo Remus, levantándose. – Recuerda que te llamó hace rato. 

- Ah... – Peter se maldijo por dentro, ni siquiera podría decirle un _"no" _o _"esperate"_ o aun más _"al rato voy con la gata amargada! Solo quiero ver la reacción de Sirius!"_ a Remus. Así que, se levantó de su cama lentamente, fijándose como Canuto se encogía de hombros después de ver la botella. 

Y fue lo último que vio cuando Moony cerró la puerta tras sí al momento de salir. 

((Tratar de violarlo tampoco es un **crimen**))

James miró al suelo con el entrecejo fruncido. – Pero que demo... – se inclino hacía el suelo y observó su uniforme de quidditch. 

- Ya decía yo que reírse sólo era tan preocupante como para que McGonagall lo llamase. – dijo Sirius, rociándose la loción de manera indiferente. Al terminar, sacudió un poco su cabeza y se levantó de la cama. 

James tan solo rió y acercó su mano hacía su uniforme, pero apenas que lo iba a tocar; su mano se detuvo en medio del camino. Alzo su nariz y empezó a oler con detenimiento ((¿han visto a los animales?))

- Por cierto, creo que tenemos nuestro castigo más tarde, no? – pregunto Sirius, y al no recibir respuesta en algunos segundos, frunció el ceño y giro para ver a su amigo. - ¿James…?

{**favor**** de incluir nota especial:** Im a sexy horny bitch}

Y lo que vimos a continuación fue a Sirius Black empujado contra la cama y a un James Potter tratando de arrancarle la camisa. 

- ¡Ahh! JAMES! QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?! -  grito tratando de alejar las manos de su amigo. - ¡NO ME PARECE GRACIOSO! 

- ¡Oh, Sirius! ¡Siri! ¿Dónde haz estado todo este tiempo? – pregunto Cornamenta con voz soñadora, tomando su "presa" por la muñecas.

((♪ za za za zacuza  zacuza ♪))

- No lo se… supongo que en el mismo dormitorio!?! -  grito Sirius, moviéndose desesperadamente hacía los lados. 

- Sirius, ¡Sirius! ¡SIRIUS! – exclamo James de manera placentera.

- ¿!QUÉ?! – dijo Canuto, y sus mejillas sonrojadas eran más notables. 

- ¡Hazme el amor _todo_ el día! – dijo Cornamenta, ignorando la cara de horror de su amigo. 

- ¡Merlín! ¡DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO! ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA! 

- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡_Hazme tuyo_! – habló James de manera seductora, mientras bajaba sus manos hacía el cierre del pantalón del otro. 

- ¡NO, JAMES, NO! – siguió gritando Sirius, tratando desesperadamente separar sus manos de él. 

- ¿¡Por qué no?! – pregunto Potter, como un niño de cinco años que no le quieren comprar su juguete. 

- ¡¡¿Como que por qué no!? ¡¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar!? Porque _nooo_! – dijo Black sonando histérico, pero lo que más le preocupaba era de que los movimientos de su amigo sobre él lo empezaban a excitar... _¿¡Excitar!? NOORRRL!! _

Al pasar eso por su mente, negó con la cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces empujo a James fuera de la cama, quien soltó un ligero gemido al chocar contra el suelo. 

- Ah, lo siento James! Pero es que...!

- ¡Pero es que tú no me quieres! – dijo James, golpeando el suelo con su mano. 

Los ojos de Sirius se ensancharon. - ¡Qué! Este... yo si te… quiero, pero no de esa forma! Digo… pero que demonios estoy diciendo ¡James, reacciona! Sí estas jugando deja de hacerlo! No me parece gracioso! No voy a caer de nuevo en esa broma! 

- ¡Es Remus, ¿no es así?! 

- ¿QUÉ COSA? NO!

- ¿Peter? 

- ¿Pe-Peter? NOORRRL! CLARO QUE NO!

- ¿De qué casa es? 

- ¿Qué? Merlín! NO ES NINGUNO!

- ¡¿Entonces quien!?

- ¿Q-q-q-quéeee?  ¡Si quieres diversión esta no es la manera correcta de hacerla! – dijo Sirius, levantándose de la cama y acomodándose su túnica. 

Muy apenas que se había levantado, el otro gateo hacia el y lo tomo por las piernas. - ¡No te vayas!

- ¡Oy! N-no, suéltame, suéltame, suéltame! – se esforzó a decir Sirius, tratando de llegar a la puerta arrastrando a su amigo junto con él. - ¡JAMES, BASTA! 

- ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca! _¡Never! ¡Never! _

- Y luego dices que yo... ugh! – se quejo Sirius, estirando su pierna. 

- ¡Tan siquiera un rápidin! 

Sirius dejo de estirar. Bajo su mirada y miro el rostro soñador de su amigo. Volvió a subir la mirada, y todos los que se encontraban en la sala común giraron a ver la puerta del dormitorio de chicos de 6 al escuchar un grito desesperado. 

((Vamos! No es tan malo! O sí?))

*+*

**Notas:** Hay x__xUu la idea es un poco tonta ¬w¬Uu al próximo capitulo le toca a Remus, o chance aparezca un trio! XD!! Mentira o.oUu

Review *-*? De cualquier tipo será recibido D


End file.
